Radar level measurement devices (radar level indicators) can be attached to the flanges of containers. The container flanges are openings in the container lid having typical diameters of several inches. The radar level indicators are then screwed onto said flange by means of a plurality of screws.
To improve the quality of the echo signal detected by the radar level measurement device, it can be useful to pivot the radar level measurement device following the installation thereof in the container and to orientate said measurement device towards the level surface in order to correct slanted installation of the device for example.